Geronimon
is a Kaiju from Ultraman that has the power to revive deceased monsters. Geronimon appears in episode 37. He is the "Monster Chief" or "The Chief of the Monsters." Due to his abilities, Geronimon is often seen as being one of the most mystical monsters in the entire franchise, and his ability to revive monsters means that he is the first necromancy monster in the franchise as well. Subtitle: History Ultraman Geronimon was a incredibly powerful monster who was reputed to be the leader of the Earth monsters. He was angered by the Science Patrol and Ultraman for constantly killing his monsters, so, in revenge he, revived Telesdon, Dorako, and Pigmon as a warning to the Earth. Re-Pigmon revealed that Geronimon's plan was to revive 60 more monsters in order to take over the planet and defeat Ultraman with this army of monsters. After Telesdon and Dorako were killed by the Science Patrol (Re-Pigmon was killed by Re-Dorako), Geronimon appeared from within a mountain and attacked the Science Patrol himself. Ultraman eventually showed up, rescuing the Science Patrol and confronting the Monster Chief. Geronimon used his razor-sharp feathers to attack Ultraman and chase him into the sky, but Ultraman destroyed most of the them and then he pounced on Geronimon, restraining the monster using his knees. Ultraman then enraged Geronimon by tearing out all the feathers on his head. Geronimon tried to use his Anti-Gravity Mist on Ultraman, but the hero redirected the mist with his Ultra Barrier, lifting Geronimon into the air. Ultraman held Geronimon steady as his colour timer started to blink, and the monster was shot and killed by the Science Patrol. Trivia *Geronimon's roar is a modified roar of Mongular (from Ultra Q). *Geronimon was originally suppose to revive the monsters, Red King and Gabora, but due to the condition of the suits (both being overused), they were replaced by Telesdon and Dorako. *Geronimon's name comes from the Geronimo, the chief of the Chiricaha tribe of the Apache Native Americans, hence his nickname as the Monster Chief and the numerous feathers decorating his head. *In at least one stage show, Geronimon sides with Ultraman Zero to fight a rampaging Nosferu. Data - Cyber= Cyber Geronimon Using the data of Geronimon's Spark Doll, a cybernetic/artificial version would be created and contained in a Cyber Card, namely . :;Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 80,000 t *Origin: Xio Headquarters :;Powers and Weapons *TBA }} Other Media Stage Shows Geronimon has appeared in several stage shows. In stage shows, Geronimon's feathers are usually just very light, shaggy fur. Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth This monster reappeared in the video game Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth, in the video game's story mode. Ultraman ventures to the Monster Graveyard, which in the game resembles a frozen, arctic wasteland. While there, Ultraman is ambushed by a revived Geronimon, who is trapped inside of a giant icicle. Shortly after, Geronimon breaks out of the icicle and attacks Ultraman himself. After fighting him three times, Geronimon collapses, dead once again. Later on in the story, the feathers on his head are used as an extra body-part for EX Tyrant. Trivia *In the Ultraman Fighting Evolution entry, Geronimon has been given a new set of superpowers. He is given the ability to create and shoot purple fireballs from his claws. His telekinesis has also improved as he can both manipulate his feathers' flight pattern as well as have the ability to lift objects as big as Ultraman with his mind. Gallery Geronimom WOWOW.png bandicam 2017-06-20 20-21-41-341.jpg Geronimom I.png bandicam 2017-06-20 20-22-19-688.jpg Geronimom v Ultraman.png bandicam 2017-06-20 20-23-18-593.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 20-24-28-377.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 20-24-41-147.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 20-25-03-459.jpg bandicam 2017-06-20 20-25-20-304.jpg GERONIMON.jpg 41YciEyKOAL.jpg|The 2007 Geronimon figure Geronimon-XPLUS.jpg|X-Plus Geronimon Geronimon 1991 .jpeg|The 1991 Geronimon figure. Geronimon stage show.png Category:Ultraman Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Ultraman Graffiti Characters Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth Characters